Working Hands
by Zabby
Summary: The coffee shop runs out of caffeinated coffee, and Gibbs is desperate for caffeine.  The only place he can think of is in Abby's lab.  But is he desperate enough for Caf-Pow?


Title: Working Hands  
Rating: FR-21  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Category: Gibbs/Abby, Romance, Fluff  
Spoilers: Set in the current season, though there are no real spoilers. It does briefly mention what happens in 7x24 and 8x01.  
For miss4nschik with the prompt of decaf and lace.  
Summary: The coffee shop runs out of caffeinated coffee, and Gibbs is desperate for caffeine. The only place he can think of is in Abby's lab. But is he desperate enough for Caf-Pow!

Taking a sip of his coffee, Gibbs couldn't help the sound of disgust that escaped him as he slammed the almost full cup of coffee into Ziva's trashcan. He could see his team's response to his actions, and, if he'd been in a better mood, he'd have enjoyed seeing their faces varying from horror to confusion. Though Tony and Tim had experienced Gibbs without his morning coffee, Ziva had yet to have that pleasure.

He turned on them then, seeing they weren't getting back to work. "Something you want to say? Think you'd have better things to do then watch me," he growled.

The younger NCIS agents jumped in their chairs, scrambling to continue to work on their reports. It had been a bizarre case, and the agents were struggling more than normal to finish the final accounting of what had happened. It still had Gibbs shaking his head.

With a sigh, Gibbs slouched in his chair, pretending to work on his own paperwork. Instead, he was grumpily trying to figure out how to get his caffeine jolt without lowering himself to drinking the swill in the conference room. He normally enjoyed the brew from the nearby coffee shop. This morning, however, they had regretfully informed Gibbs that their shipment hadn't come in, and the only coffee they could offer him was decaf. Decaf!

He didn't even drink decaffeinated coffee in the middle of the night when he was working on his boat. The caffeine never made him jittery or antsy like others, or hyper and over-stimulated like what Abby became when she'd had too many Caf-Pows! And if the day was going to be in any way successful, Gibbs was going to need to find some way of replacing his morning coffee.

Abby! She had caffeine. Those disgusting Caf-Pows! of hers were filled with caffeine. Normally, he couldn't stand them; once, he'd even spat the soda back into the cup when he'd accidentally taken a drink. But they were better than nothing and definitely better than the muck upstairs.

With a slam of his hands, he bolted from his chair, not even telling his team where his was headed. They were used to him heading off without warning. Sighs were audible from each of the three behind him, and, if it weren't for the promise of caffeine, he'd have made them regret the sound.

The ride on the elevator took longer than normal to his caffeine-starved brain. Without his training and years of experience in the field, Gibbs was sure his foot would have been tapping on the metal floor in anticipation. He was through the opening doors before they barely had a moment to slide apart.

The music was blaring like normal from inside of the lab, and Gibbs paused a moment to watch the woman inside. She was the only one who could calm and center him, coffee or no. Something about her drew him in, something he wasn't able – or willing – to define. He smiled as he watched her, noting the over abundance of Christmas decorations around her lab, something even a directive from Vance couldn't change.

It had been rough between them the last few months, even after the drug lords in Mexico coming for him and lawyers wanting to sink their painted nails into him. Through that, Abby had cemented her place in his life, if there had ever been a question. When he was a prisoner in Mexico, not knowing if he was going to live or die, Gibbs had realized that what she meant to him went beyond a normal work relationship, even one as strange as theirs.

In fact, he'd started to come to that realization right before his kidnapping outside of Franks' home. She'd come to him, needing him to acknowledge the familial relationship between them, father to daughter. But he couldn't, couldn't give her the admission she seemed so desperate for. Because in that moment, when he knew that she would sacrifice everything she held dear – her forensics, her honor – for him, Gibbs knew that he would do the same for her if she asked him. It was true that he would put his life on the line for any member of his team. But for Abby…for Abby, he would sacrifice everything he held dear, just to save her.

And then, with that sack removed from over his head, a gun pointed at him from some thug under a Reynosa thumb, Gibbs had only one thing to hold onto; the memory of his girl. He knew he had to live to hold her one more time, to kiss her cheek again. But when he was given the ultimatum, Gibbs knew he couldn't sacrifice who he was to save himself; even if he knew Abby would have begged him to. But the female Reynosa seemed to know that, and when she altered her threat to include his family, Gibbs' decision was made for him. To save Abby – his father, and the rest of the team as well – Gibbs would do what he could.

Just then, the track changed on Abby's music player, snapping him out of his remembrances. He looked at her working, her hands dancing over the keyboard, adjusting the microscope. She was his salvation, his return to the land of the living, in more than one way.

"Hey, Abbs," he called out as he moved into her domain.

"Hey, Gibbs!" She spun in place, a smile reserved only for him spread across her face. "I didn't expect you to come down. I don't have anything processing for you, do I?" Her smile changed, as she tilted her head in confusion. "You look tired, Gibbs? You get your coffee this morning?"

He could tell she meant that as a rhetorical question, even as he shook his head. "No, they were out. Only got decaf. Couldn't stand the stuff. Even worse than your Caf-Pows!" He couldn't keep the grumble from his voice, though he was secretly pleased at the return of her smile.

"Bet you wouldn't turn down some of my Caf-Pow! now, wouldja?" Abby'd been surprised when Gibbs had come in behind her, though pleasantly so. She always loved it when he found his way into her lab, especially when he really didn't have a reason to be there.

He worried her now though, how tired he looked. The blue eyes held more wrinkles than normal, and his skin was grayish. Since the threat on his life and how close he'd come to getting a bullet in his chest, Abby'd found herself even more protective of him.

Seeing his sheepish smile at the mention of her Caf-Pow!, Abby knew then why he'd come down, despite how much he hated the super sweet taste of her favorite drink. "You do! You do want some!" She clapped her hands in pleasure as she spun around, the lace trim of her skirt brushing at her thighs. Flicking at a swinging snowflake, Abby turned back around, holding the drink out a little from him.

"I'll give you this on one condition." She restrained the giggle that threatened to escape at his obviously suspicious look at any condition placed on his caffeine intake.

"What's that?" he grumbled, eyeing her doubtfully.

"You come back into my ballistics lab and let me work out some of that tension in your neck. You need to relax, Gibbs, before you seriously lose it."

The temptation of caffeine seemed to overcome any hesitation. He grabbed the chilled drink from her hands with a grumbled, "Fine." She followed him into the back of her lab, determined not to laugh at his mumbling, his disgust with the over-sugary drink obvious.

It was true, she could have given Gibbs the drink without the stipulation; probably would have to. But Gibbs really did look like he needed someone to massage his neck, and Abby was never one to turn away the chance to touch him.

Once they had both cleared the sliding doors of the ballistics lab, Abby hit the lock, not wanting anyone to disturb them. It wasn't like anything would happen, whether she wanted it to or not. She just wanted to make sure he could relax without interruption; at least, that's what she told herself.

She hopped on a short counter, gesturing to a chair near her legs. She held her legs slightly apart as he pushed the low chair in front of her and he sat while pulling in another super sugary sip. With his help, she pulled off his jacket, folding it and putting the coat aside. He settled back, his shoulders pressing against her inner thighs as she warmed up her hands with her breath.

Her fingers started to dig into the flesh of his neck as he drew in through the straw a long drink of the soda. At the pressure from her hands, Gibbs moaned, dropping his chin against his chest, drink momentarily forgotten. Abby had to bite her lip to keep her own vocal response silent. She'd always had a weak spot for him, and a vulnerable Gibbs, one who needed some attention from a particular forensics specialist, always made her weak in the knees.

While her thoughts continued on their naughty way, her hands worked down his neck and beneath the shirt, stopped in their pursuit by the restriction of the fabric. She'd have to work on the outside of the fabric to continue her ministrations. The problem was, Abby didn't want to remove her hands from his flesh. The heat of him was burning her palms, sending her mind into dangerous paths, paths she didn't want to move from. But the problem was quickly taken from her.

Gibbs must have been reading her thoughts, because in that moment, he leaned forward, unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. Tossing both in the path of the earlier flung jacket, he leaned back in the chair, his naked flesh now coming into contact with her own. If touching him had created havoc earlier, the feeling of his skin against hers was going to be her undoing.

Without her conscious decision, her hands returned to massaging his muscles, masking their true intent of exploring the vast expanse of his shoulders. Her fingers dug into each tension filled spot, working out the stress she found there. Her hands, moving of their own volition, allowed her mind to wander, to focus on the touch of him, the scent of his heating skin as it wafted to her nose.

Abby wished that he wasn't sitting in between her legs then, as she really needed to squeeze her knees together, to ease the ache that was building there. She shifted uncomfortably on the hard surface of the counter, her body restless and desperate. This was not a great idea, she realized, as her hormones raged through her blood. But she continued with the torment, knowing Gibbs needed the attention. Besides, she wouldn't have removed her hands voluntarily in any case.

Her wicked thoughts were momentarily paused as her fingers came in contact with several scars; bullet holes, long slices left by a knife, roughened patches left from several explosions that had sent him into comas. Seeing the visible representation of the pain he'd gone through tore at Abby's heart. Gibbs was Abby's weakness, and any sign of him in pain, either current or remembered, made her weep for him.

With each touch, each tension released, Abby felt her own body heating, the blood rising within. Despite her vow to keep her hands on his skin, she was going to have to end this before she embarrassed herself. A sigh escaped her as she prepared to do just that when Gibbs stopped her, and she thought she'd never move again.

In the instant before she moved her hands from his shoulders, Gibbs leaned his head until it rested against the flesh of her inner thigh. For a moment, they seemed frozen in time, neither one wanting to move yet. The spell was broken when he rubbed his cheek, the scruff on his face rasping against her tender flesh. Abby did gasp then, unable to quiet the sound.

Gibbs turned, seemingly in slow motion, until he was facing her. The predatory look in his eyes caught the breath in her lungs, but Abby didn't even notice her inability to breath. Her eyes were locked with his, her entire body waiting for what would happen next. Would he move forward, or would he move away? Every cell in her cried out for him to come to her.

His eyes gleamed in their desire, making her body tremble in anticipation. Her voice cried out then as he rushed her, their bodies crashing into each other as he grasped the back of her skull. Gibbs tilted her head back by the hold he had on her hair, opening her up to the assault of his lips. She was frozen then, unable to move her core as he held it in his control. But her hands were free, as were her legs.

Her hands dug into the slick muscles of his chest, already bare for her from the massage. Fingers caressed his hardened flesh, flicking at the nipples she found in her desperate exploration. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him tightly against aching core.

When he had moved into her body, the edge of her skirt had caught on the edge of his pants, rucking the skirt up so that there was nothing between him and her hot core but his pants and the scrap of panties she had put on that morning. Moaning into his mouth, she moved against the rough sensation of his slacks against her, needing the friction.

It was suddenly not enough, so very not enough. Her hands dropped to the waistband of his pants, and she tugged and pulled in her desperation. Gibbs could only laugh in her mouth as he pulled away. He removed one of the hands holding her head in place and dropped it the edge of her panties before moving back in to attack her mouth again.

Abby's attention was divided between the taste of his mouth – a mixture of Caf-Pow! and something distinctly Gibbs – and the finger teasing her with its touch. Her moans were unending, a sound of passion and desperation. She didn't know how much more she could take of the almost. His touch was needed now, before she expired from the want.

She held her breath as a finger edged back her panties. Without warning or preamble, Gibbs plunged a finger deep inside of her, causing her to orgasm, body moving off the counter in explosion. He continued to thrust his finger inside of her, adding a second and then a third as he seemed to extend the orgasm out indefinitely. His thumb moved over her clit, sending her into another explosion.

As her body settled, Abby opened the eyes she didn't realize she had closed. She saw he was watching her, seeming to watch to see how she would react. Behind his blue orbs, Abby could see his own passion, banked but raging even in his patience. Her smile showed how satisfied she was with the turn of events, and she slowly lifted her blouse, flicking open the clasp of her bra.

With her breasts exposed to the cool lab air, Abby felt her nipples pearl, saw his eyes latch onto the sight. Seeing him distracted, she pushed him back slightly, hearing the chair crash behind him. She hopped off the counter, took him by the belt and turned them around so that he was the one with his back to the wall.

Grateful for the lack of cameras in this room, she moved forward to get rid of his pants. She unbuckled and unzipped the material, pushing it over his hips. Helping him step out of his shoes, she rose up to rid him of his boxers, kneeling again as she did so. He was naked now, and she looked up to take in the sight of him.

Gibbs was magnificent naked, his cock towering in front of her. Licking her lips, Abby couldn't resist the need to taste. She moved forward, even as his hands came down to wrap her pigtails around his wrists. Her hands rested on either side of his hips, his hands anchoring her to her spot. His cock teased in front of her, seeming to beg for her attention. Her tongue flicked out to lick at the head, lapping at the pearl of pre-cum shining in front of her. She smiled as she heard his moan from above. Slowly, she lowered her mouth, taking as much of him as she could.

Her head moved along the length of him, feeling the ridges and curves of his pulsing heat under her tongue. Before she could really get into the taste of him, he was pulling her up to her feet.

"Enough," he growled out, slamming his mouth to hers again. Underneath her skirt, he ripped away her panties, flinging them to the ground. He moved to sit on the counter, and Abby climbed over him, a knee on either side of his legs, the tip of his cock teasing at her entrance. His hands settled at the indent of her hips, holding her there in a final moment of anticipation.

"Gibbs!" she begged, twisting in his embrace, straining to take him inside of her. His smile was wicked in response. Reaching forward, he kissed her again before slamming her down, impaling her on his hot length. She cried out, her head arching back as another orgasm rippled through her.

He waited a moment, letting her body stretch to accommodate his length and width. From her whimpers and pleas, he knew she was ready. Lifting her up, he slammed her down again, plunging deep inside her white-hot heat.

Abby tried to get a better angle, kneeling on the counter. Finally, she found the position, and they both started to thrust into each other, moans and gasps filling the otherwise quiet room. One hand moved from her hip to dig into her skull again, their lips straining against each other. Her own hand dug into his hair, their tongues teasing and dancing, mimicking the thrusting of their bodies.

He cupped her breasts then, lowering his mouth to suck the ripe flesh deep inside. His tongue flicked and sucked, his teeth scraped over the taunt nipple. Abby arched back again, too overwhelmed to do anything but cry out as her body strained for the edge, the space where her body would release into his. The fingers at her hip bit into her flesh, and she moaned from the sensations that merged with each thrust of his cock into her.

"Gibbs!" she moaned in warning. "Gibbs, please. I need… So close…" She wouldn't let go until she knew he would come over the edge with her. She knew that this first time, this beginning had to be together.

He must have sensed what she needed, what she wanted for them both. The pace of their bodies' collision picked up, each thrust going deeper and harder, driving them to the edge. With one final plunge, he cried out, dragging her with him. Her own climax ripped through her, tearing her heart and soul.

Her body collapsed on top of his, aftershocks shaking through her body over and over. He held her to him, their skin sweaty from their excursions. They were breathing together, each one a gasp for desperately needed air.

After a few minutes, he grabbed onto one of her pigtails, pulling her head back so that he could look into her eyes. She knew her eyes must appear dazed after that encounter. His own were lazy in the aftermath.

Instead of talking, he kissed her again, slowly exploring her mouth like he hadn't before. He leaned back then, one eyebrow lifting as he considered her.

"Think you drained whatever energy I had left, Abbs."

If her skin hadn't been flushed from their passionate exchange, Abby was sure she'd have a blush staining her cheeks. "Well, we can always rest up and try again."

He laughed then, full and relaxed. "I could go for that. Get dressed. Let's tell the team to take the afternoon off. Think we need to explore your suggestion more."

In her excitement to continue with Gibbs in a more private situation, Abby tried to move off of his body, finding herself unable to. Sheepishly, she looked back at him. "Could you help?"

His laugh was addicting, and she found herself joining in. That was until he lifted her from his body. She moaned as he slid from her core, addicted to the feel of him deep inside. He set her down, and as she leaned over to pick up their clothes, he smacked her bare ass, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Think you could keep that covered 'til we get back to my place?"

Her hand popped up in a salute as she quipped, "Yes, Sir!"

"Wrong hand, Abbs."


End file.
